Stuck In You
by anishi
Summary: Jongin tidak pernah berfikir untuk merubah kehidupanya. Dunia malam -tapi Ia merubah teori itu karena seorang gadis manis yang Ia temui di taman -Do Kyungsoo. It's Kaisoo slight ChanBaek and HunHan! GS!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Stuck In You

Author : anishi

Cast : Kim Jongin (Laki-laki) - Do Kyungsoo (Perempuan) dan lainnya

Pairing : KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Drama

Leingth : MultiChapter

warning : typo(s), gs, cerita pasaran, bad eyd, OOC

disclaimer : cast milik Yang Maha Kuasa. cerita pemikiran saya :)

Prolog~

Jongin tidak pernah menyangka jika kehidupanya akan berubah 180 derajat dari apa yang sebelumnya kehidupan yang Ia jalani.

Berpesta, rokok, wanita dan kehidupan liar malam lainnya. Semuanya hanya karena seorang gadis yang Ia temui ditaman tanggal 15 Januari, satu hari setelah ulang tahunnya. Gadis itu memang tidak terlalu cantik tapi senyumanya menandingi keindahan apapun yang pernah Jongin lihat. Yeah Jongin pintar tapi selain buku teman sejatinya adalah kehidupan malam.

"Dari awal aku sudah mengira aku akan berjodoh denganya"

"Aku baru tau dia murid pindahan dengan segudang prestasi yang hampir menandingiku"

"Relaksasiku adalah dia"

Jongin maju selangkah menghampiri gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti porselen yang terpajang di rumahnya. Matanya bersih penuh dengan sinar kesejukan. Hidungnya kecil, mancung. Dan astaga bibirnya terlihat menggiurkan, senyuman manis yang Ia sunggingkan selalu membuat Jongin mabuk kepayang. Dikiranya semua adalah sesuatu yang benar ada di negeri dongeng, tapi kini ada didepan matanya. Perjodohan dengan orang yang Jongin kagumi selama ini. Mereka saling mengenal bahkan sangat dekat. Bukankah jodoh tak akan lari kemana?

"Aku menyayangimu Kyungsoo sayang"

"Aku lebih menyayangimu"

TBC~

Haiii ini ff perdana saya yang launching di FFN. Banyak author yang berpindah ke AFF, LJ atau WP dan itu sebenernya membuat saya sedikit susah membaca FF dengan pair fav saya! Kaisoo.

Salam kenal dari author baru yang masih ingusan di bidang penulisan :)

Last.. mind to review?


	2. Stuck In You Chapter 2

Title : Stuck In You

Author : anishi

Cast : Kim Jongin (Laki-laki) - Do Kyungsoo (Perempuan) dan lainnya

Pairing : KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Drama

Leingth : MultiChapter

warning : typo(s), gs, cerita pasaran, bad eyd, OOC

disclaimer : cast milik Yang Maha Kuasa. cerita pemikiran saya :)

CHAPTER 1

Jongin mengendarai mobil sport barunya ㅡhadiah ulang tahun ayahnya 1 hari yang lalu. Padahal ulang tahun Jongin adalah hari ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika hadiah yang diberikan sang ayah adalah mobil sport ㅡFerrari merahㅡ impianya.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya, Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan seorang pacar. Setidaknya hanya saat Ia melewati satu hari bahagianya itu.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya dikawasan klub mewah yang sering Ia kunjungi, karena klub itu selaku milik sepupu sahabat dekatnya ㅡOh Sehun. Ia berjanji akan mentraktir dua sahabatnya itu di klub milik sepupu Sehun, dua hari yang lalu. Jadi Ia menepatinya, bagi seorang Kim Jongin itu tidak masalah, Ia kaya. Hidupnya kelewat berkecukupan. Hanya mentraktir temanya di klub tidak akan menghabiskan uangnya bukan?

"Hei" Jongin duduk di sofa dekat dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang sedikit bercanda tentang -siapa-yang-lebih-tampan.

"Oh hei Tuan Kim. Tumben kau terlambat, biasanya kau yang benci keterlambatan walau itu hanya satu detik" Sehun menoleh dan menjawab dengan sindirian. Paket lengkap.

"Well, sedikit berpesta dirumah, tidak sih hanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun, potong kue, tiup lilin dan ceramah gratis dari Appa" Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk itu. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Hari ini Ia tidak boleh mabuk atau fasilitasnya dicabut ㅡtermasuk mobil Ferrari merah barunyaㅡ

"Oh! Kau keliahatan tidak tenang. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Giliran Chanyeol yang menyahut. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol cukup peka dengan ekspresi wajah orang. Jongin mengangguk, kemudian membenahi dirinya lebih benarsigap di sofa ituㅡ menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian minum. Aku hanya akan bersenang-senang dengan mereka, sepertinya banyak orang baru ya Hun?" Jongin melirik ke arah wanita yang sedari tadi menatapnya sensual. Sebenarnya bagi seorang Kim Jongin itu menjijikan. Ia hanya akan menatap, jika tidak tertarik, gotlah pilihanya.

"Hah?! Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan ulang tahunmu, Oh iya selamat ulang tahun. Kadonya besok saja di sekolah" Sehun pura-pura baik dengan mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun"

"Memangnya kenapa Jong? Bukankah kau biasanya yang paling banyak minum?" Chanyeol bertanya heran. Pasalnya, jika mereka pergi ke klub Jonginlah yang biasanya paling banyak minum, berakhir dengan Ia yang menginap di rumah Chanyeol.

"Eomma dan Appa mengancam akan mencabut semua fasilitasku jika aku mabuk hari ini atau mungkin seterusnya" Jongin menunduk lesu. Bukan karna dia gila akan minum, tapi takut mengecewakan sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Hey! Jangan menunduk. Well, tidak masalah kau masih punya banyak wanita disini untuk One Night Stand. seperti biasa" Chanyeol bersmirk ㅡyang terlihat sangat mengerikan untuk dibilang smirkㅡ

"Dan dari kunci mobilmu aku bisa menebak. Mobil baru?" Sehun sedikit menerka apakah ucapanya benar atau tidak. Jongin mengangguk mengembangkan senyum biasanya.

"Ya. Ferrari merah. Mobil impianku" Sahutnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol menuju kearah wanita ㅡkarna tidak cocok untuk dibilang gadisㅡ yang sedari tadi menatapnya sensual. Baju berpotongan rendah, yang hanya mencapai paha. Astaga sangat menjijikan. Tapi ini hari ulang tahun Jongin. Saatnya berpesta!

"Hai manis" Rayuan Jongin kelewat menggelikan bagi seorang wanita malam. Anak SMA tingkat dua seperti Jongin tidak pantas mangatakan "Hai manis" kepada wanita penghuni malam. Tapi kali ini Jongin bersumpah bahwa wanita itu seumuran dengannya. Dari gesture tubuhnya, cara berpakain, dan berdandan mirip sekali bahwa dia masih berada di Sekolah Menengah Atas.

"Oh hai" Jawab wanita itu dengan suara serak yang dibuat-buat. Ia tersenyum menggoda kearah Jongin atau setidaknya bergerak sensual untuk mengubah tatapan datar Jongin menjadi lebih. Tapi Jongin hanya menatap datar dan melihat dari unjung kaki sampai pangkal rambut wanita itu.

"Kau baru. Murid SMA" Jongin berucap.

"Yeah. Kau benar. Kau peka juga ya..."

"Jongin. Kim Jongin" ujar Jongin mengulurkan tanganya pada wanita itu.

"Jongin? Aku Jung Hyena. Salam kenal" Ujar wanita itu dan membalas uluran tangan Jongin.

"Mau bersenang-senang?" Tanya Jongin kalem. Kemudian Hyena mengangguk senang.

Dan mereka menuju ke bilik luas yang tersedia di tempat itu ㅡtertutup sudah pasti.

"Kurasa Jongin harus menemukan seseorang untuk mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Bukan player seperti ini" Sehun berucap. Ia tidak ingin masa depan Jongin hancur hanya karna salah satu wanita di klub ini mengada-ada informasi agar dinikahi Jongin.

"Seperti kita? Berpacaran maksudmu? Jongin bahkan setiap minggu berganti pacar Hun" Chanyeol sedikit membela Jongin. Sebenarnya dari mereka bertiga yang paling baik adalah Sehun. Ia tidak atau bahkan belum pernah menyentuh satupun wanita di klub itu. Sehun berani bersumpah. Sekalipun minum adalah temannya, tapi Ia masih bisa berfikir jernih untuk tidak mabuk. Semua juga karna Xi Luhan ㅡsunbae yang Ia kagumi.

"Kau itu baru mengaguminya. Aku saja yang sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun tidak apa-apa"

"Hei! Kau dan Baekhyun itu sama. Sedangkan Luhan sunbae? Dia masih polos Chanyeol! POLOS" Sehun sedikit menekankan kata "polos" dan berbicara di depan wajah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia hanya menatap Sehun dengan derp menjijikanya.

"Chanyeolieeeee" Oh tidak suara Baekhyun ㅡbatin Sehun

"Silahkan berlovey dovey, aku kebelakang" Sehun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang pasti akan berbuat tidak-tidak di sofa itu.

"Jongin pulaaaaang" Teriak Jongin. Ini sudah jam dua belas kurang lima belas menit, tapi lampu di rumahnya masih menyala, artinya orang tuanya belum tidur. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang keluaga. Dan BINGO orang tuanya sedang menonton televisi.

"Appa, Eomma" Jongin duduk di tengah-tengah ayah dan ibunya yang sedang fokus menonton televisi.

"Hey! Jagoan nakal Appa sudah pulang" Canda Ayahnya.

"Kau tidak mabuk? Anak pintar" Ibunya mengusuk rambut Jongin gemas.

"Sepertinya kau harus mencari kekasih Jongin, jika tidak ayah akan menjodohkanmu" Jongin tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Apa dijodohkan? Tolong ini zaman modern. What the heck?!

"Ya mana bisa begitu. Ini zaman modern Appa" Rajuk Jongin. Oh ayolah siapa yang menyukai perjodohan? Kecuali perjodohan dengan orang yang kita cintai. No problem.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin anak Appa yang paling tampan. Jongin fikir, Appa tidak tau bagaimana kelakuan Jongin diluar? Dasar anak nakal"

"Ya ya! Jongin akan merubah sikap, tapi jangan dijodohkan!" Ujar Jongin sebal.

"Maka dari itu, ubahlah sikap Jongin dulu. Dari playboy menjadi laki-laki yang setia" Ayahnya tersenyum penuh wibawa. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk merubah sikap kan? Jongin mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang pergi ke kamarmu. Tidurlah, jangan lupa sikat gigi. Besok Jongin boleh bangun siang. Besok libur kan?" Ibunya menasehati anaknya seperti anak TK yang masih butuh proses perhatian lebih. Kemudian Jongin menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua setelah sebelumnya melakukan salam perpisahan dengan kedua orang tuanya ㅡmencium pipi ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin sayang bangun, sudah jam sembilan. Mandi, sarapan kemudian Jongin boleh tidur lagi" Ucap Ibunya lembut. Jongin menggeliat tidak nyaman, kemudian Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Selamat pagi eomma" Sapa Jongin setelah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Sekarang mandi, eomma sudah menyiapkan air. Setelah itu Jongin boleh sarapan, dan tidur lagi. Eomma ada acara reuni dengan teman-teman eomma" Jelas Ibunya mengelus rambut Jongin lembut.

"Ne. Hati-hati dijalan ya eomma!" Setelah Ibunya keluar kamar, Jongin bergegas mandi dan mematut dirinya. Bosan juga tidur terus.

Setelah siap dengan pakaian santainya, Jongin menuju ke bawah dan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi Ahjumma" sapa Jongin ramah.

Ingat, dirumah Jongin adalah anak yang baik, sedangkan diluar rumah Jongin adalah anak nakal.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda. Mau kemana? Tampan sekali" puji pelayan tetap dirumah keluarga Kim itu.

"Refreshing ahjumma hehe"

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Jongin bergegas mengambil kunci dan berlalu pergi dari rumah mewahnya. Taman. Jongin ingin pergi ke taman. Biasanya hari libur Taman ramai, pasti banyak wanita cantik ㅡpikir Jongin.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Jongin menuju ke bangku kosong yang ada ditaman itu. Mayoritas penghuninya adalah sepasang kekasih. Ia tidak beniat mengajak Sehun ataupun Chanyeol, bisa-bisa Ia dikira tidak normal.

Jongin sedikit berjalan-jalan ㅡberniat membeli es krim.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru pindah dari Jepang kemarin, sekarang Ia ingin sedikit jalan-jalan di Kota kelahirannya itu.

"Eomma, Appa Kyungsoo berangkat"

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang" Ucap Ibunya lembut.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai ditaman, Kyungsoo melihat anak kecil yang menangis memegangi lututnya ㅡsepertinya terluka.

"Hai adik kecil, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"Jino jatuh noona. Hiks sakit sekali" Ujar anak yang Kyungsoo simpulkan bernama Jino.

"Kemari, noona obati" Ucap Kyungsoo, anak itu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Jangan takut Jino, noona bukan orang jahat. Noona bawa plester untuk mengobati lukamu" Kemudian anak itu mengangguk.

Kyungsoo membersihkan luka anak itu dengan telaten, walau hanya berbekal plester yang tidak sengaja dibawanya.

"Nah selesai, orang tua Jino kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Anak itu menggeleng imut. Oh seandainya Kyungsoo mempunyai adik.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita cari orang tua Jino ya? Oh ya nama noona, Do Kyungsoo, Jino boleh memanggil noona Kyungsoo noona"

.

.

.

Setelah mencari orang tua Jino, yang ternyata juga panik mencari anaknya ke sekililing taman. Kyungsoo terburu-buru menuju Toko Buku yang ada diseberang Taman itu.

Brak~

"Aw" Ringis Kyungsoo. Sepertinya saking terburu-burunya Kyungsoo sampai harus menabrak orang.

"Kalau jalan, hati-hati" Ujar orang yang ditabrak Kyungsoo sedikit ketus. Kyungsoo berdiri, menghadap orang yang ditabraknya itu. "Ya Tuhan tampan sekali" batin Kyungsoo berkecambuk.

"Dia? manusia" ㅡJongin mematung Ia baru pertama kali melihat gadis sesopan ini. Oh lihatlah dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Maaf, maafkan saya Tuan saya sedang tidak fokus maaf. Sekali lagi maafkan saya" Ujar Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh oke, tidak masalah. Errr siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongin to the point. Kyungsoo terseyum "astagaaa senyumnya manis sekali" Jongin bersumpah jika wanita didepanya ini adalah impian keduanya yang belum tercapai.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Kau boleh memanggilku Kyungsoo dan kau?" Balas Kyungsoo mengulurkan tanganya. Jongin menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin" Ya Tuhaaan kulitnya lembut sekali seperti bayi -Jongin.

"O-oh semoga bisa berteman dengan baik Jongin-ssi

"Jongin saja" Lanjut Jongin dengan senyum tulusnya yang jarang Ia keluarkan. Kyungsoo ingin mati saja.

TBC~

Ini jelek TaT. Saya usahakan fast update hihiw.

Dari 121 views hanya dua Review? :'( Aaak mau nangis. Maaf banyak typo nggak sempet ngedit ini kayaknya saya buat cuma 1 jam, biasanya sampai berhari-hari. haha

Thanks To : EarthTeleport, eunhaezha :)


End file.
